


Com amor, Park Jisung.

by sefairyz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefairyz/pseuds/sefairyz
Summary: Com Amor, Park Jisung.Jaemin era muito especial para Jisung e ele não deixaria de dizer eu te amo através de cartas para seu melhor amigo no dia do seu aniversário, na esperança de que seu amigo ficasse feliz nessa data tão especial.Jisung + Jaemin
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 3





	Com amor, Park Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, essa é uma estória bemmm curtinha, eu trouxe ela pra desejar feliz aniversário para minha amoga querida @Chonlogirl.
> 
> Eu quero agradecer por todos os dias até aqui que esteve comigo, você é bem louquinha da cabeça e eu te amo mesmo assim, selle sempre se lembre o quanto eu te amo e mesmo que você seja insuportável as vezes(igual eu) eu te amo mesmo assim, do jeitinho que você é, desculpa pela historia mixuruca, mas foi de coração, obrigada por tudo e eu espero que hoje seu dia seja feliz, pelo menos eu vou fazer o máximo pra que seja.

Único; Para meu querido, Na Jaemin.

"Quando nos conhecemos jaemin, você não sabia algumas coisas e acabei te ensinando, mas você também me ensinou algumas coisas…

A primeira delas foi que as pessoas podem ser boas, mesmo que nem todas elas te tratem bem, te valorizem ou te deem o devido carinho que você merece, existem pessoas boas no mundo e meu caro jaemin, você é uma delas!

Me ensinou que por um amigo se faz tudo, o ajuda em qualquer situação e que é normal se estressar, sentir ciúmes, mas um amigo nunca te abandonaria no meio do caminho e esse amigo sou eu jaemin, por que você me mostrou que eu sou uma pessoa boa, e mesmo que às vezes eu vacilei, eu sou um bom amigo pra você.

Sabe jaemin, eu pensei bastante antes de escrever isso, afinal é seu aniversário e eu queria fazer uma super surpresa para ti, mas bem o que eu to fazendo é escrever essa carta mixuruca, eu espero que goste pelo menos.

Recentemente começamos a trabalhar juntos vêm sendo muito divertido, mesmo que perdemos o foco muitas vezes, nossas ideias são ótimas e estão ganhando um bom espaço. E isso é muito seu, porque, convenhamos você é o mais criativo de nós dois, mas isso não vem ao caso, quero falar aqui o quanto eu te amo jaemin.

Eu te amo do jeito que é, 

Te amo por que você é incrível,

Te amo por conta de suas incrível criatividade,

Te amo por se preocupar com seus amigos sempre,

E te amo por ser trouxa.

Ta jaemin, isso não foi o melhor poema que eu fiz kkkkk ta longe de ser, mas eu só queria dizer que te amo independentemente das suas escolhas e opiniões, por que somos diferentes, mas somos iguais também.

Essa carta vai ser mais curta do que tudo, por que não sou bom com palavras, mas essa única palavra representa tudo.

Eu te amo e feliz aniversário, com amor Park Jisung."

Quando Jaemin acabou de ler a carta, ele sorriu, o ato fez com que a gotículas salgadas passassem pelo seu lindo rosto branquinho, ele estava tão feliz por ter Jisung na sua vida, era Até inacreditável que o rapaz tinha lhe enviado uma carta de aniversário, tava feliz e num impulso de felicidade foi correndo para o andar de baixo.

Ele saiu pela porta, gritando para sua mãe que iria ver Jisung, e lá se foi, pegando a biclicleta e pedalando o mais rápido que podia, ele queria ver jisung, ele queria abraça-lo dizer o quanto era importante pra si e que com certeza só pela carta que lhe dará, já tinha válido a pena levantar da cama naquela manhã.

Jaemin estava a caminho da casa do Park quando se distraiu pelas ruas, eram tantas e ele sabia bem onde estava, estava indo em direção a casa de Jeno e ele logo pensou "por que não passar lá antes" e assim, o garoto de cabelos rosas foi, esquecendo totalmente de Jisung.

Quando chegou na casa de Jeno, deixou a biclicleta do lado de fors e bateu na porta, esperando Jeno abrir, entretanto quem abriu foi Renjun, outro de seus amigos e pela cara do mesmo, jaemin sabia que ele tinha acabado de acordar.

Além de saber o motivo pelo chinês estar ali na casa do Lee. Não tinham jeito, os amigos do coreano rosado não se assumiam de jeito nenhum, mas eles amavam ficar se beijando por horas e horas sem se importar com a falta de ar, mas Jaemin entendia eles, sabia que era difícil pros dois falarem um "eu gosto de ti", ele mesmo godtava de Jisung e não contava nem que lhe pagassem, Entretanto era diferente daqueles dois, eles se beijavam e até dormiam juntos, Jaemin nunca faria nada do tipo com Jisunh — mesmo que ele quisesse.

Desfocando de seus pensamos, Jaemin vê jeno sem camiseta e em seu corpo algumas marcas, claro que sabia o que era e quem tinha feito, porém ele só negou com a cabeça e sorriu fraco.

— Vocês dois deveriam para com essa palhaçada e se assumirem logo, você se gostam e ambos sabem disso, por que insistem em negar — o Na disse para seus amigos.

— E você Jaemin, por que não se declara para Jisung? — Dessa vez foi o Chinês quem disse — É verdade jaemin, você deveria se declarar é seu aniversário e eu tenho certeza que o Jisung vai amar beijar você — Jeno completou sorrindo para os dois rapazes a sua frente.

— Vocês estão malucos? — Perguntou — Jisung não gosta de meninos... — ele disse agora para baixo.

— Jaemin-ah não fica assim, Jisung gosta sim de garotos, e ele gosta de você, você deveria tentar, de uma chance a isso — Renjun disse afogando os fios rosa.

— Ele tem razão Jaemin, você precisa tentar e se der errado, vamos te consolar — O lee finalizou rindo.

— Ai galera, vocês são os piores amigos de todo o mundo — o Na falou dando um abraço em ambos os amigos — Eu preciso ir agora, vou ver jisung...

Os outros dois sorriram e deixaram que o mais novo fosse atrás do Park. Eles bem sabiam que Jisung gostava de Jaemin, como Jaemin gostava de Jisung, eles só eram atrapalhados demais para perceber isso.

Logo que foi para casa do Park, ele tentou tomar coragem para conseguir se declarar para o mesmo, e talvez fosse coverde para tal coisas mas mesmo que tivesse que escrever uma carta dizendo a Jisung o que sentia, ele se declalaria para o Mesmo.

Assim que chegou na casa do amigo, ele deixou sua biclicleta ali, ainda tomando coragem ele bateu na porta, e esperou virado pro lado da rua, não queria encarar jisung naquele momento. E quando o loiro abriu, ele sorriu. Na verdade, ambos sorriram.

Jisung se aproximo de Jaemin o abraçando por trás, e era uma das melhores sensações possíveis, ele amava o cheirinho dos cabelos rosa, o quão macia era a pele do Na e amava acada detalhe dele, e por impulso ele o abraçou mais ainda, podendo agora sentir o coração de Jaemin, esse que estava batendo rapidamente dentro do peito do mais velho. Estava nervoso.

— Jisung...eu queria te dizer algo — ele diz com receio.

— Diga, jaemin.

— Eu amo você, amo você mais que tudo nesse mundo, eu não quero te perder e nem quero que você me esqueça, queria que você sentisse o mesmo por mim, quero agradecer também por sempre me ajudar, me dar carinho e me amar — Ali o Na ja chorava, ele não sabia o por que, mas dizer aquilo na frente de Jisunh o deixavatotalmente nervoso.

— Jaemin...

— Não diga nada por favor, eu não quero acabar com a nossa amizade por um sentimento bobo.

— Na Jaemin, olhe para mim. — O Na se assustou com o tom do Park e o olhou, vendo e não entendendo o sorriso no rosto do Mesmo, era uma ilusão da cabeça de jisung? Ele não sabia.

Então o Park se aproximou e abraçou fortemente o aniversáriante e disse.

— Feliz aniversário, meu Jaemin, eu te amo tanto, e é da mesma forma que você.

E ali os Dois permaneceram, abraçados, e Jaemin sabia que dali pra frente todos os seus aniversários seriam felizes, junto de Park Jisung. Seu novo Namorado.


End file.
